sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Jonic's
Five Nights at Jonic's is a mock Parody fan game made by JonicOokami7 Plot A Restaurant in the Wiki Dimension has opened up in tribute to the heroic otherworld team of the International Bastard Squad by using Animatronics based on the team. However they need a night guard who would be brave (if not stupid) to work for minimum wages on the night shift, unfortunately for him/her the animatronics dont see people as humans at night instead as an endoskeleton, so by default they will try to force those they catch into a Jonic Hikarikaze Suit. Good luck! Gameplay The Gameplay is simmilar to that of Five Nights at Freddys in which they need to survive from 12 Am to 6 Am by using cameras and doors to protect themselves. To defend themselves players have to use their flashlight to ward off Animatronics in the center doorway and close the doors to the vents on both sides. However both tactics are limited on battery (Flashlight) and the backup generator (The Vent doors ) If players run out of power then Jonic will appear and instantly kill players after playing a jingle. Defense Methods Flashlight - The basic method, you can flash your light at the vent ways and center corridor, this will help you to see whats currently inside it, this will also draw off some Animatronics doing this drains battery power. Doors - You can shut the doors to the vents and center corridor, this will keep Animatronics from attacking. however this drains power. Music Box - the music box which is located in the office and plays over the intercom, it can be activated from the monitor it keeps the Optimus animatronic at bay Audio - You can use Audio clips around the restaurant to slow Animatronics down and draw them away from you, this will also drain power. Characters Unamed Player Character Unamed Phone person Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami (Animatronic) - Will normally head through the middle halls, Will instantly kill if power runs out - must be kept out by shutting the door or Flashlight Jacob the Pikachu (Animatronic) - Will Go through West Halls, cannot jump scare but will sabotage Flashlight allowing Other animatronics to get the player - weak to Flashlight Nega C Payne the Bandicoot (Animatronic) - Will usually head through the West Halls - weak to Flashlight but can be shut out by vent door Optimus Kiefer (Animatronic) - Cannot Move from possition and must be kept at bay with a music box Yuri Violet the Hedgehog (Animatronic) - Will usually head through the East Halls - weak to flashlight, can be shut out by vent door Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami (Animatronic) - Will rush towards the office if not kept an eye on long enough - must be kept out by shutting doors Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami (Animatronic) - Will go through the East Halls, Cannot be warded off once in office due to hanging on the ceiling above you. Gives off a viscious static when near or seen in camera feed. - can be driven off by flashlight or doors Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog (Animatronic/Ghost) - Can Vanish and Dissapear, No known starting possition - must be driven off by flashlight as he can phase through doors. Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (Hallucination) - Appears as Posters and Eyes appear in Right Vent Flareus "F.EXE" (Ex)Accel (mentioned) Dash the Turtle (Guest Animatronic/hider and seeker) - Will appear in corners and where/when cameras have bad pin connection. If he appears in front of the office entrance, your dead, game over. Jo the Axolotl Cannibal (*Guest Animatronic/ Slow aggressor) - Starts from the Animatronic Storage room, she will drag her way to the office either by vents or along the east hallway. Red the Cheekwing (Guest Amnitronic/ Plain Sighter) - Starts in the Animatronic Storage he usually likes to stay in areas of plain sight. Red creates loud noises to guide the other amnitronics and make them more agressive (Which has a 50% chance of working), he usually stays away from the vents. He can come into the office via the roof and through the front doorway, if Red comes into your office you might be screwed as it's completly random if he attacks you or not. Epona the Cat (Guest Animatronic/ cloaker) - Starts off in the storage room, becomes more active when you don't check the cameras, when active she will stay hidden in the darkness within your camera view. She tends to stay away from the vents, but usually takes the front doorway, flash your light at her to make her go away, if you don't you're screwed. Lillianth Bellatrix Knightly the Skunk (Guest Animatronic) - Rex Animatronic (Guest Animatronic) - Starts in parts and service room. You'll see him when he first becomes active as he'll be standing, but as he moves he is hard to see in the rooms. He won't go through the vents, but he'll be in the hallway. If he is nearby you can hear his static since he is a worn-out animatronic, or in the cameras. Saren Arcturias (Guest Animatronic) - Starts in the kitchen. You'll first see him when he becomes active as he'll be in the shadows except for the top part of his head and part of his tail. When you look away from the kitchen camera for a period longer than ten seconds he'll start moving towards the office. He won't use the vents and you can scare him off by shining the flashlight in his face. If he manages to get to the office without being scared off, he will jump scare the guard with a kitchen knife, resulting in a game over. T-001 Phosphorus (Guest, Actual Phosphorus) - Starting Room Undecided. Whenever he appears in a room for the first time, he will not be seen, but all the posters in that room will be torn up and maybe shifted into a different image. The posters in that room will remain torn for the rest of the night, even if Phosphorus has moved. This is why if Phosphorus moves back to a room he's already been in, you could easily lose him. When is in the doorway or vents, the posters in the office will be torn up and altered slightly. Unlike all the other animatronics, using the flashlight to scare him away will not work as he has no working eyes, forcing you to close the doors. Phosphorus is slightly rarer than the other guest animatronics. Lumina Snow (Guest Animatronic) - Starts in the Prize Corner. You'll normally see her when she's near the present box and looking dead in the cameras with the red endoskeleton eyes glowing and some blood on her face that you can see when you flash the light at her, when you switch cameras and don't look back for a minute she'll automatically be in the Main Hall, she'll soon make her way to the office and you have to flash the light at her to give you enough time to put on the mask, the light only distracts her, but if you're too late she'll pop up in your face with dark eyes and white pupils and has blood streaming down her eyes and much sooner, she'll pounce at you, resulting in a game over Uriah the Jaguar (Guest Animatronic) - Starts in the Prize Corner. He then appears in the East Hall if you don't watch him for too long.. Then travels to the West Party Hall in between views. The second you look away from him, he'll travel to the Kitchen and make some noise. The camera goes out if he's in there. Then he heads to the East Vent and watches you. Next he travels through the vent and into the Office. He'll watch you for a few seconds before attacking or until you flash him with light. In that case he'll start over at the West Party Hall. Sona the Lynx (Guest Animatronic) - Starts in the storage room and is in pieces, but if you don't watch her for too long, she starts to rebuild herself and is typically the last to leave the room. After she's been fully rebuilt, she's facing the camera, but her hair is completely draped over her face, obscuring the majority of it and then eventually, she makes her way out of the room. Her approach is slow, so you may forget about her, but she makes her way into the west vent, and if not warded off, she attacks by her torso, head and arms springing off of her legs, her left arm coming off in the process and her right arm clawing at the night guard and her face becoming visible with black back lights and glowing orange eyes, giving a game over. If she's warded off, she comes in again later for another attack, but this time in the east vent and so on until the night is over or if a game over is given. If a game over is given from attacking on the east vent, she claws with her left arm and her right arm comes off. Ravoka the Wolf (Guest Animatronic) - Starts in the storage room. At first, he isn't seen, but at 2AM he breaks out of a large metal storage container and leaves. He then roams freely around the restaurant, eventually making his way towards the office. Scratch marks on the walls in front of you serve as a warning that Ravoka is right outside the office. If the player doesn't flash the light in 10-15 seconds after first seeing the scratches, Ravoka will come out and jumpscare the player, but not killing them. After he disappears, another scratch mark appears and the player is given another 10-15 seconds to flash the lights. If they're not flashed, Ravoka will then jump out and kill the player. If the player does flash the lights however, Ravoka will turn around and continue to roam the restaurant. nocturne (guest animatronic)- he does literally appear from nowhere in the stage at three a.m, due to the children often playing with him he lost his arms and is naturally mouthless (he has got just a long beak) so it's completely harmless and can't kill the player, but, the long time he was closed in a dark warehouse literally Made him hungry of light and... Friendship, he will stare in a random camera and prevent the player from seeing anything else (he'll literally push his face on the camera). Also if he gets in your office will get affectioned to you and slowly drain your power, until you scare him off with the flashlight, and then he'll run away while crying because you refused to give him a hug, YOU MONSTER. Also he may begin to cry loudly in a corner of the stage, and his laments can be heard in all the restaurant, he may continue for two or three minutes and then he'll begin haunting the restaurant again. Night Night 1 Phone Call "Hello? Helllllo? Ah! Good Evening, Im calling to leave you my trainee and successor of the night shift a message, First things first, me and the company would like to say "Welcome to Jonic Hikarikaze's Adventure Restaurant, Where Stories and Adventures of heroes are told and shared. As an employee you are expected to look out for the companies property of every description. If anything of the companies property is damaged or destroyed you will be charged for said damages, Refusal to pay for damage will result in big burly men coming to your house and breaking your legs. The company is also not responsible for damage or death on a person so if anything happens to you the company will deny any knowledge of you" Now.. Despite that there is nothing to worry about The first night is always overwhelming, i know from experience, But after the first night it becomes second nature, One thing you should know. Infront of you is a Doorway and a Vent, If anything is to come through the vents you can close them with the buttons on your keypad however.. Due to budget cuts the place is wired to a Backup power at night so you have to be sparing on how much you use the vents. Also about the Animatronics. They are very early prototypes infact some of them were so wonky in daylight we had to keep them in storage till we can fix them up, However... either way the Animatronics are known to wander in the night and attack security and intruders thinking they are endoskeletons without suits and forcing them into Animatronic costumes which will.....yeah.. i think you get the idea. The way i defended myself when i was on the shift was by flashing my light at them which drives them away, Closing the vents also keep them out too, not to mention a Music box that plays over the intercom.. that one doesnt seem to work on them except.... A very creepy one with a huge attraction to women. So be sure to monitor Each of the Animatronics with your camera tablet to make sure when to defend yourself. Good luck speak to you tommorow. __________________________ Nega Yuri and Optimus* Activate -Note- Optimus does not work like normal Animatronics and must have a music box wound to keep him back Night 2 Phone Call "Hello? Helllo? Ah you here. Good work you survived your first night.Listen im going to be a bit brief for tonight. have you looked in the spare parts and service room? We had some other Animatronics running around but due to lack of budget and maintenance the staff had to put them in storage for who knows who long. The Yellow ones pretty cute isnt he? he couldnt hurt a fly i bet... but i reckon that wont stop him from trying to help the others. Also watch out.. the anmiatronics become alot more cunning and viscious as the week goes on. Keep an eye on your power, and remember to wind that music box. Oh yeas i almost forgot! keep an eye on the Officers department the animatronic in their is really aggressive and will move when the cameras arent focused on her, if she appears in the hallway the flashlight should drive her away easily due to her endoskeleton eyes being out in the open. Ok Good luck and Goodnight" ______________ Clair and Jacob Activate Night 3 Phone Call "Hello? Ah Hello! Night three, not bad at all! have you seen Jonic yet?.. he doesnt get that active early in the week.. dont know why. Oh yeah.... i dont know if you noticed in the storage room... Theres... an animatronic in there that staff really took fun in twisting up.. Her names Lydia... shes a very sneaky one.. if she gets into your office your probably done for... Well good night!. ______________ Jonic and Lydia Activate Night 4 Phone Call Hello? Ah Hello, Night 4 huh? your a natural at this job i mean soon you'll even put me to shame, to toot my horn... but lets get straight to the facts. At this point the animatronics will be getting very aggressive and more determined to get what they see as "Bare endoskeletons" yeah... the Company and the manufacturers have no idea why that is, all i can really suggest is you look even more carefully around the place and be more sparing with your batteries and spare power and all i can really do is wish you the best of luck, Ill talk to you tomorrow goodnight. ____________________________________ Animatronics become more aggressive Night 5 Phone Call Hello? Ah Hello! Nice to still see you in one piece, This is where the job gets REALLY hard... what with the Animatronics getting more cunning and tricky.... Though its strange this started to occur after the night guard before me and you went nuts from the lack of sleep and butchered 4 kids, an adult, 2 chefs and a prostitute who happened to be in the alleyway, you can probably imagine it wasn't a happy ending for that guy, It certainly didn't make us as the company look good either.. One of the crackpots in the maintenance crew is into voodoo and creepy stuff, hes gone as far as declaring the Animatronics haunted. Thats really stupid right? Anyway ill leave you to focus and survive.. Ill get back to you tomorrow. Goodnight! *After this night the player earns their paycheck _________________________________________________________ Animatronics become even more aggressive, Night 6 Phone Call H...Hello! O...Okay D.....dont panic but,... S...something very bad has happened! We had an unfinished animatronic in the storage, an Orange one! It....Its gone, a..and i dont mean stolen. We've seen a ghostly apparition of it in the hallways through the cameras, mostly its head! We... dont know whats going on at all this is BEYOND logical explanation, not to mention that since it appeared the other animatronics have gone out of control and will attack anyone on sight! I... Would say get out of dodge ASAP but.. it would be safer to finish your shift.. Please for the love of god be careful, the company will do all they can to solve this problem. Good luck... ___________________________________________________________ Animatronics are at their peak aggression, Breaker also Activates *After this night the player obtains overtime pay Guest Night Phone Call H...Hello? Ah.. Hello. since last week we've managed to calm down the animatronics carefully. We got help from some.... Mr F.EXE but we worry that they will act up again. So we purchased some old Animatronics from other restaurants, They're in the Animatronic storage their a bit run down but we hope to get them in top shape too. If they too wander in the night im sure the same strategies will work on them like they did on the I.B.S animatronics. Well... Good Night and good luck.... ______________________________________ Guest Animatronics join the I.B.S animatronics (only allowing 13 Guests, 13/13 -Max-) -note: Dash is activated and is one of the trickier animatronics, he will hide in spots where he will be hard to see (mainly corners and where/when cameras have bad pin connection), also if you see him in the entrance to the office, you're dead, game over. -Note: Jo is activated inside the Animatronic Storage, being her starting spot. She will slowly inch along the east or west hallways to either the vents or right to the office. She can be easily avoidable, however, when she does get to the office and not been dealt with(Light works.)- she will leap for you, which gives a gameover. -Note: Saren is activated inside the kitchen as that's his starting spot, he will slowly travel through the hallways, making sure to conceal himself in the shadows until he reaches the office door. Saren can be spotted in the shadows with one ear being visible along with his eyes. He is moderately hard to avoid. When he gets into the office and hasn't been dealt with using the flashlight or the music box, he will lunge at you with his mouth open. Resulting in a game over. *After this night is finished The company is set to close due to paranormal activity. Custom Night A night where the Animatronic A.I and Night difficulty can be altered, 7/20 mode as well as 20/20 can be activated here Modes - Original 3 - Jonic Jacob and Nega (20/10/10) Mr and Mrs - Jonic Nega Yuri and Clair (15/15/15/15) Wreckage and Ruin - Clair Jacob and Lydia (20/10/15) Team I.B.S - Jonic Jacob Nega Yuri Lydia Clair and Breaker (20/20/20/20/20/20/20) Girls Night - Yuri Clair and Lydia (10/10/10) Party Time - Jonic Jacob Nega Yuri Lydia Clair Breaker and all Guest animatronics (20/20 Mode) Ladies Nightmare - Yuri, Clair, Lydia, Jo, Epona, Lily Lumi and Sona (20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20) Canine Chaos - Jonic, Clair, Lydia Rex and Ravoka (15/15/15/15/15) Feline Madness - Saren, Epona, Uriah and Sona (15/15/20/20) -Optimus's AI cannot be altered -Guest Animatronics can be activated (feel free to add your own custom mode ideas) *After this night the Resturant is shut down and the Animatronics are locked away in a Warehouse Locations The Office The Stage - Jonic Yuri and Nega start here West Party Room East Party Room Officers Department - Clair starts here Kitchen - Saren Starts here Parts and Service Room - Jacob Lydia and Optimus start here East Hall West Hall Prize Corner - Lumi Starts here Animatronic Storage - Dash Red Jo Rex Epona and Ravoka start here East Vent West Vent Gallery Five Nights at Jonic's Unanimated.png|the I.B.S Animatronics attack (non animated) by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Animated.gif|the I.B.S Animatronics attack (Animated) by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Office.png|the Office where anything can attack. by JonicOokami7 X9d3io.gif|Dash's death animation, (note he is in front of the office entrance which will cause your death by him) Jo Crossover.jpg|Jo's appearance. (Her right eye is out of the socket.) Red In Office.png|Red in the office, hanging Red In Office Doorway.png|Red standing in front of the doorway FNAJ Jo entries 1.png|Jo coming to the doors FNAJ Jo entries 2.png|Jo coming out of vent 1 FNAJ Jo entries 3.png|Jo coming out vent 2 Rex left door.png|The Rex animatronic Five Nights at Jonic's Title.gif|The title screen... - JonicOokami7 FNAJ Phosphorus in Corridor.png|Phosphorus peering in the Office - BG by JonicOokami7 Edited by Titanium562 Trivia